<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scorned by ginuttall02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755398">Scorned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginuttall02/pseuds/ginuttall02'>ginuttall02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Broken Family, Broken Hearts, Broken Mating Bond, Dead Mate, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, NSFW, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Romance, Science Fiction, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Smut, War, Warrior Queen, fae, faerie - Freeform, warriors - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginuttall02/pseuds/ginuttall02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what they say, Brother, a scorned woman is dangerous, murderous even. She will be coming for your head," The shadow spoke as the king's thoughts spirled. <br/>The doors to the throne room burst open, and a woman veiled in an icy rage strutted in. She was flanked by a male vionik and a Vasgardian nobleman. The woman stood where the blood of her beloved had stained the marble all those years ago. <br/>The woman smiled, and she let it turn feral, "I believe our brother was wrong, your Majesty—because I have already arrived."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scorned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My LinkTree URL Thing; https://linktr.ee/ginuttall02<br/>It has my socials including TikTok where I will be posting updates<br/>AND a pinterest board where I have a very messy concept character(s) and countries. Won't lie its a lot of fanart of other things thrown into one as rough as hell references. Anyway; </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chilled air slipped in from the cracked window above the headboard, making her twitch from a chill, pulling her heavy winter blanket closer as she tried to force herself to sleep. She never could sleep when he wasn't home; the bed was too cold, too big. She couldn't smell him either, which made her go mad sometimes. She knew he wouldn't be back until morning. She knew he wouldn't be able to see her in private until he saw her father, and reported everything while he was away. She just wanted her hands in his hair, her head on his warm chest; hell she'll even take his monstrous wolf form taking up most of the bed if it meant she'd be next to him, to have him so close.</p><p>Freyja tried to readjust herself in the cold and empty bed, attempting to get comfortable and fall asleep before the sun was out. She knew she'd continue to toss and turn, be anxious until she saw him walk into her father's throne room and kneeled before the dais she was to sit on. Freyja was to act like she didn't care for him, to act better than him. He was nothing more than the emissary to his home country. Arden was <em>supposed </em>to be nothing more then the loyal orphaned village boy that she begged her father to save when they were so young. Freyja swears to him that she was able to feel the pull of the mating bond to him the day she found him trying to steal the roll she had right out of her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>"You scoundrel! You snatched it out of my mouth! I'll have your head for taking my bread!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well your highness, you'll just have to chase me in order for that to happen!"</em>
</p><p>She waved a hand over her arm, revealing her mating tattoo, and the story of them that covered her arm in the old language. She smiled seeing it was still truly there and this wasn't a fever dream. Freyja waved her hand up, and it disappeared as she swiped her right hand up her left. Gods, she hated that she had to hide it, and it drove her mad that she had to hide him from her brothers and parents. She hated how she couldn't <em>feel</em> how close he was.</p><p>Freyja's heightened senses then corrected how she was thinking, as she heard nails on the marble flooring down the long hall outside her apartment. She waited for him to get closer, then she moved.</p><p>The princess of Vasgard launched herself from the bed, swiftly wrapping the robe that was by the fire around her and ran for her door. She opened it when she heard the wolf push at the door with his snout. The massive white wolf walked in with an elegant grace and padded through her living area and straight to her bedroom. Freyja closed the door, locked it, and placed a spell on the door and walls to make them soundproof.</p><p>"<em>You</em> weren't supposed to come home until <em>later </em>this morning," she said as she walked to the now sitting wolf. She scratched behind the wolves ears and the spots under his jaw and snout. The wolf gladly took in all the attention, groaning when she did so, and nudged her hands to his head when she stopped.</p><p>"Oh stop it, you act like you're so entitled. You're not my pet, you're <em>my mate</em> " she whispered the last part, knowing the sounds of the fire would block listening ears from what she said. The wolf pressed himself against her, he head fully up looking at her. She still was always impressed by Arden's wolf form. He was massive in his wolf body. When he stood on his all fours, he came to the middle of her torso, and when he sat down, and put his head up like he was ready to howl, his nose and snout rested at the top of her chest.</p><p>Freyja poked his cold nose and laughed when he pulled away and shook his head.</p><p>"So sorry, how terrible of me! The fearless emissary is so sensitive about a gentle poke to the nose," she laughed quietly as she slipped her robe off, hanging it in the spot from before, then climbed into bed. She patted the side that was open and Arden climbed up, curling up against her and moved his head back, looking at her before groaning that she wasn't petting him. Freyja rolled her eyes, then started running her hands down the soft body of the wolf, occasionally resting her hands feeling the soft fur in between her fingers.</p><p><em>Sleep Clementia </em>she heard in her head, and then the wolf moved himself into a more comfortable spot next to her. She rolled her eyes at him for being so bossy, but did get more comfortable herself, resting her head against Arden's back.</p><p>
  <em>Good night my Mercy Bringer</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>